Furyfang
Furyfang is a sleek gray tom with green eyes and a long tail. He is agile and quick, as well as wise. He gives Wolfmist advice a lot. He is deseased, residing in StarClan. History Furykit and his sibling, Sunkit, were born during an attack by a group of rogues who called themselves BloodClan, and had just appeared a few moons earlier. They wanted SkyClan territory, and all the cats in it as slaves. They had already captured some cats from a faraway clan known as MountainClan. His mother, Fireshine, was one of the former captives who escaped BloodClan. Her mate was Gorgepelt, a kind warrior who had helped them escape. During the attack, Sunkit was killed by a BloodClan warrior right before his parents' eyes. Gorgepelt killed the BloodClan warrior and held in his paws the tiny, severed body of Sunkit. Furykit wasn't told this when his eyes opened, and he thought he was always the only kit they had. After Furykit became an apprentice, Fireshine and Gorgepelt were expecting another litter of kits. After 5 moons, and Furypaw becoming a warrior, Furyfang, they had their kits: Rockkit and Daisykit. Daisykit didn't make it, however, and this event reminded the parents that they needed to tell Furyfang about Sunkit. They tolkd Furyfang, and Furyfang took it very well. He was confused for a while, but soon understood. He needed to get revenge on BloodClkan for killing his brother. Furyfang helped raise Rockkit, and he became a real big brother to him. When Rockkit was made an apprentice a moon early due to the lack of apprentices, he helped train him, even though he wasn't his mentor. Furyfang suggested Rockblaze to the leader as his warrior name, and helped him get to be a warrior very early, at the age of ten moons. Furyfang also began to have an interest in Pinefur, a cat he had grown up with since he was a kit. He asked her to be his mate after a long time of being friends, and mates they became. Pinefur was rushed to the nursery as soon as she told the clan of her coming kits. When the time arrived, they had three kits, whom they named Sunkit, in honor of his brother, Wolfkit, for her canine-like muzzle, and Bluekit, for her blue pelt. After Bluekit went missing, Furyfang guarded Sunkit and Wolfkit with his life. A moon after they were apprenticed, the family was attacked by a badger. Pinefur and Furyfang lured it into the river, but they slipped in and drowned with the badger. The couple reunited in StarClan, and they reside there now. They help fight off the Dark Forest, as well as helping their kits. Family * Mother: Fireshine (Deceased, StarClan) * Father: Gorgepelt * Brothers: Sunkit (Deceased, StarClan), Rockblaze. * Sister: Daisykit (Deceased, StarClan) * Mate: Pinefur (Deceased, StarClan) * Son: Sunheart * Daughters: Wolfmist, Blue. Trivia * He was 32 moons old at death. * He has MountainClan blood. * He hates BloodClan more than he hates the Dark Forest. Category:Characters Category:Toms Category:Deceased Category:Wolfmist